403d Bombardment Squadron
The 403d Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 43rd Bombardment Wing, based at Carswell AFB, Texas. It was inactivated on 1 January 1961. History Established in 1940 and activated in 1941 as a long range reconnaissance squadron, assigned to the GHQ Air Force Northeast Air District. Trained and was equipped with both early model B-17C/D Flying Fortress heavy bombers. along with and B-18 Bolo medium bombers and A-29 Hudsons at Langley Field. Primarily flew training missions over the Mid-Atlantic States. After the Pearl Harbor Attack, was deployed to New England and began flying antisubmarine missions from Bangor Airport over the Newfoundland Straits and performing aerial convoy patrols over the North Atlantic shipping lanes. Deployed to Australia in February 1942, being assigned to the new Fifth Air Force being formed after the withdraw from the Philippines of remaining heavy bombers. The squadron reached Australia in March 1942 and was redesignated as a heavy bombardment squadron in April. Did not enter combat until September, when it finally had a reasonable complement of aircraft. From then until November 1944 the squadron operated in support of the campaign in Papua New Guinea, first from Australia, then from New Guinea and Owi Island, concentrated in particular in attacks on shipping. The unit experimented with low level skip bombing, using this tactic at the Battle of the Bismarck Sea, 2–4 March 1943 with some success. Between May and September 1943 the squadron's B-17s were replaced with B-24 Liberators, believed to be more suited to the long ranges of many Pacific missions. In November 1944 the squadron moved to the Philippines, helping the ground campaign on Luzon as well as conducting long range strategic bombing missions against targets in China and Formosa. Finally in July 1945 it moved to Le Shima, from where it flew missions over Japan, still attacking shipping, as well as airfields and railways until the Japanese Capitulation in August. Squadron demobilized on Okinawa, aircraft being sent to the Philippines for reclamation. Inactivated as a paper unit in April 1946. The squadron was activated in 1958 as a result of Strategic Air Command phasing out the B-47 Stratojet, and additional squadrons were activated as part of the consolation of Stratojet wings, and the replacement of the B-47 by B-52 Stratofortresses. The squadron was inactivated on 1 January 1961 as part of the drawdown of the USAF B-47 force, with the aircraft were sent to AMARC storage at Davis-Monthan. Lineage * Constituted 13th Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 403d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 22 April 1942 : Inactivated on 29 April 1946 * Redesignated 403d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 August 1958 : Activated on 1 December 1958 : Discontinued on 15 March 1960 : Organized on 15 May 1960 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 January 1961. Assignments * 43rd Bombardment Group, 15 January 1941 – 29 April 1946 : Associated with: 1st Photographic Group, 15 Jan 1941-22 Apr 1942 (Training) * 43rd Bombardment Wing, 1 December 1958 * Department of the Air Force, 15 March 1960 * Strategic Air Command, 12 April 1960 * 43rd Bombardment Wing, 15 May 1960 – 1 January 1961 Stations * Langley Field, Virginia, 15 January 1941 * Bangor Airport, Maine, 3o August-18 January 1942 * Essendon Airport (Melbourne), Australia, 27 February 1942 * RAAF Laverton, Australia, 14 March 1942 * Longreach Airport (Torrens Creek), Australia, 27 August 1942 * Iron Range Airfield, Australia, c. 17 October 1942 * Gurney Airfield, Milne Bay, New Guinea, 23 November 1942 * Mareeba Airfield, Australia, c. 21 January 1943 * Jackson Airfield, Port Moresby, New Guinea, c. 11 May 1943 * Dobodura Airfield, New Guinea, c. 13 December 1943 * Nadzab Airfield, New Guinea, 12 March 1944 * Owi Airfield, Schouten Islands, Netherlands East Indies, 28 July 1944 * Tacloban Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, C. 19 November 1944 * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, c. 15 March 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, 22 July 1945 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, 11 December 1945 – 29 April 1946 * Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona, 1 December 1958 – 15 March 1960 * Carswell AFB, Texas, 15 May 1960 – 1 January 1961 Aircraft * Included B-17 and B-18, 1941 * B-18 and A-29 for antisubmarine operations, 1941–1942 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1943 * B-24 Liberator,1942–1945 * B-47 Stratojet, 1958–1960 Operational history Antisubmarine, December 1941— January 1942; combat in Southwest and Western Pacific, October 1942-12 August 1945; not fully manned or equipped, 23 November 1945 – 29 April 1946. Strategic Air Command bombardment squadron, 1947-1960. See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Texas Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1941